Dirty Little Secret
by DylanJames666
Summary: Harry and Draco have detention, and then decide to continue meeting, secretly.
1. Chapter 1

Harry knocked on Professor McGonnagal's office door. He waited about thirty seconds and then knocked again. Nearly a split second later, the door opened swiftly. Draco Malfoy walked past Harry and scowled under his breath. Ignoring whatever insult the blond boy shot him, Harry walked into the room.

"Good Evening Mr. Potter." said the woman behind the desk. "Take this rag and join Mr. Malfoy in the trophy room. You will be serving your detention cleaning all of the trophies magic free." Harry took the rag from McGonnagal's outstretched hand and turned to leave. "Your wand please Potter." Harry hesitantly removed his wand from his back pocket and handed it over. Without saying a word, he left.

When Harry arrived at the trophy room, he found Malfoy laying on his back throwing a ball up and down. "C'mon, Malfoy." He said. "Help me with these trophies so we can get out of here already."

Draco got up. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at a trophy case and said, "Scorgify!" The case was now covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Clearly when McGonnagal said 'magic free' she meant without the use of magic, Draco." said Harry sarcastically.

"Shut it Potter." Draco began cleaning the case manually. For a while neither boy said a thing. Draco broke the silence with a laugh.

"Watcha laughing at Malfoy? Did you see your reflection in one of the cases?"

"No," scowled the blond. "The last time I was in this room, you were being scolded at by Filch for being on of bed after hours. The 'midnight duel.' I still can't believe you actually came to that."

"I came to kick your ass, but sine you're such a pussy, you rated me out."

"Shut it." muttered Malfoy.

"Come to think of it," began Harry, "You never dared face me alone. Scared of me are you?" Harry laughed. "Baby."

"Fine, I'll just have to make up for it now." Draco grabbed his wand and muttered a quick spell under his breath. A red light shot from Draco's wand and barely missed Harry. Harry, who didn't have a wand, resorted to tackling the blond boy to the ground.

Draco lost his grip on his wand when he fell and it flew to the other side of the room. "Get off me!" He yelled.

Harry put his hand over Draco's mouth. "Or what, you gonna talk me to death cause that's all you are anyway, talk. No action, just talk." Draco wriggled one of his arms free and hit Harry on the back of his head. Draco quickly freed himself from Harry's grip and pinned him down.

"Now what Potter boy?" he said. As much as Harry tried, he couldn't wrestle himself free. Eventually he just gave up.

"You must really like this since all you're doing is laying on me, Malfoy." That got Draco off. Harry got to his feet and began cleaning again.

"So what if I do." said Draco as he walked over to Harry.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Draco was behind Harry now, and whispering into his ear. "So what if I do."

"Stop this Draco." said Harry.

"No." Draco started kissing Harry's neck. He didn't stop until Harry asked him a question.

"What are you doing, Malfoy"

"Kissing you neck idiot." He moved in, pressing his body tightly against his enemy. Harry felt something stiff in Draco's pants. He soon felt Draco kissing his neck. Draco soon moved on to Harry's lips. Harry didn't know what compelled him to kiss back, but he did.

Soon the two boys found themselves kissing for what seemed like forever. They didn't stop until the clock hit midnight. Harry pulled back and whispered, "We should probably get back to McGonnagal."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

"We have to get back, how about tomorrow. Same time as tonight, and right here." suggested Harry.

"Sounds great." Draco kissed Harry soundly on the lips, and left. Harry did a quick sweep of the room and followed after his new friend.

After being dismissed from McGonnagal, the boy went their separate wa


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't concentrate in any of his classes the next day. Everything that happened the night before seemed so unlikely to have happened, Harry thought he dreamt them. It wasn't until last period Potions that Harry knew they were real.

"Draco, are you busy tonight?" said one of the Slytherin girls flirtatiously.

"Actually, I am. McG caught me casting curses at some first years, and gave me detention. Go figure." replied Draco. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco flash a quick smile in his direction.

When the bell rang, Snape dismissed the class. Harry looked down at his table and realized he forgot to clean up. "Ten points from Gryfindor Potter. Clean up this mess before by the time I get back or it's a detention." Snape left the classroom.

Harry muttered a spell at his cauldron, and the mess was cleared. He began walking out of the room when he heard someone call his name,

"Going so soon, Harry?" The blond Slytherin boy appeared behind Harry. The Slytherin pressed his body tightly against him.

"Draco?" asked Harry.

"No you dumb ass, its Dumbledore." Draco said. He put his arm around Harry's chest and began kissing his neck.

"Not now, Snape'll be back any minute and anyone could just come in." whispered Harry.He moved away from Draco and continued on his original path to the exit. "I'll see you tonight, trophy room, nine o'clock." Harry was gone.

"I can't wait." said Draco as he adjusted something in his pants.

"What can't you wait for Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's voice rang through the room; it made Draco jump.

"Dinner." Draco left, hiding a smirk from his Head of House's gaze.

At 8:45 Harry rose from his seat in the common room. "Shit! I was supposed to meet McGonnagal to talk about my detention yesterday." he said to Ron and Hermione.

"Want us to come with you Harry?" asked Ron.

"Nah, I shouldn't be too long." Harry went to the portrait door. He took out the Marauder's Map to make sure the path was cleared. Peeves was the only problem. The ghost had decided to camp outside the trophy room. Harry searched for Draco's name on the map. It was still in the dungeons. They should arrive at the room at the same time, hopefully Peeves would be gone by then,

He began walking towards the fifth floor, stopping every few minutes to check the map for any other problems. By the time Harry made it to the fifth floor, Peeves had moved, and Draco was in the trophy room. When Harry arrived, Draco pushed him against a wall.

"Aggressive, are we?" said Harry.

"Shhhh…." Draco began kissing Harry. Harry kissed back. It went on like that until a noise erupted out in the corridor. "Hide!" whispered Draco.

The two boys hid behind the largest trophy case they could find. Harry checked the map to see how far away Peeves was, and if it was safe to try and run out. Filch's name was making its way to the fifth floor. Harry decided it was to try and run, and whispered, "Follow me." Harry led Draco up to the seventh floor, where they stood in front of a large wall. Harry closed his eyes, and began pacing back and forth. Eventually a large door appeared.

"The Room of Requirement. Good choice, lets see what you needed." Draco opened the door to reveal a large room, fancy enough to please the Minister of Magic. There was an extremely large and comfortable looking bed against the back wall. "I like it." said Draco. Harry could feel his face turning red. He had thought, _I need a place to hide from Filch and Peeves._ But I guess the room read Harry's other thoughts as well.

Draco threw himself onto the bed. Harry joined him. The two boys began kissing once again, and soon started to take off each others clothes. Draco started it by taking off Harry's shirt. Harry continued to strip the blond down. Soon the boys were wearing nothing but their boxers.

Draco rubbed his hand up and down Harry's hard chest. Harry kept on kissing. Harry felt a hand begin going down his boxers, and towards his extremely hard dick. "Wait," whispered Harry. Draco pulled his hand back and looked puzzled. "Too fast." was all Harry could say. Draco sighed but agreed.

"At least stay with me tonight Harry." said Draco.

"Won't people wonder where we are?"

"Don't worry, just tell them you snuck off to Hogsmeade and didn't get back until late, and that you woke up early and went down to breakfast." Draco smiled, and then put his jeans back on. Harry smiled back, nodded his head and too put on pants.

"I'm not sure that's a very believable story, but I'll make it work." said Harry.

"Good." Draco began kissing Harry.

Harry kissed back, but then pulled away and said, "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Of course not. This will just be our little secret." said Draco.

"Yeah, our little secret." Harry kissed Draco one last time before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up to a bright light streaming in through the window. The room he was in was unfamiliar, but when he looked to the person next to him, he remembered the room perfectly. Draco Malfoy lay quietly on the bed. Careful not to wake the sleeping boy up, Harry got out of bed. He glanced at his watch. It would be another hour before most people woke up.

The dark haired boy put on his shirt, socks, shoes, and glasses before trying to wake his friend. "Draco," he said. "Wake up." He shook him gently.

Draco turned onto his back, exposing his bare chest. "Wha' bloody time is it?" he mumbled.

"Six." said Harry.

"Urg," said the blonde. "Way to early. Wake me up in like two hours will ya?" Draco turned to his side.

"You should head back to your dorm before people notice you are missing. I'm doing the same right now." Harry bent down and kissed Draco's lips. "See you in class." Harry left the Room of Requirement and walked towards the Gryfindor Tower.

When Harry left the room, Draco got to his feet. If Draco wasw to throw on a shirt and go out into the school, people would assume he'd had a rough, sexual, night. His perfect blond hair was even more than Harry's on a good day. His hair was classic sex-hair.

_"If only it was…" _Draco thought to himself. _"If only sex had caused my messy look…."_ The blond thought about how much he wanted it from Harry, how he wanted Harry to be his first. He understood though, it was a little to fast. _"Doesn't mean I can't want it, and until I get it, its just me and my hand."_ He unzipped he jeans and took out his throbbing dick. It wouldn't take very long to get that feeling. Draco hadn't done _it_ in a while, and he was longing for that feeling of being full.

When Harry arrived at the common room, no body was walking around, or awake for that matter. Things couldn't be more perfect. Harry collapsed into the couch and closed his eyes. About a half hour of fake sleeping went by until Ron and Hermione came downstairs. They woke up their "sleeping friend" and didn't even question his whereabouts. To them it appeared that Harry had just fallen asleep studying.

The three friends headed down to the Great Hall. On the way down, Hermione lectured the two boys about N.E.W.T. exams. Ron and Harry only caught a few of her many points.

As they entered the entrance hall, a group of Slytherins were just coming up from the dungeons. The leader of this pack was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Nice hair Malfoy." Ron called. Draco looked up at the red head and then into one of the mirrors along the wall. The Slytherin had forgotten to fix his hair.

"Can it, Weasel. At least I get some." He called. Draco glanced quickly at Harry, who smiled slightly. Then the blond turned on his heel and entered the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed shortly. Throughout breakfast no one said anything.

The first class the Gryfindors had was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the Slytherins. The two houses made their way to the classroom and took there respective seats. Their teacher wasn't feeling so well that day, so they had Flitwick subbing their class.

He paired up people to do duels with, seeing how he knew nothing about the class's curriculum.

Ron and Hermione were paired together, and ironically Flitwick paired Harry with Draco.

Harry walked over to Draco, who smiled slightly. "Follow my lead." Draco took out his wand and shot a stunning spell at Harry, who in turn sent one back. Draco dropped to the floor and screamed in agony.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you okay?!" screeched Flitwick.

"No, I need to see the nurse, Potter's spell must have messed up cause I can't anything waste down!" Draco yelled back. He winked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, since you did this to him, take Draco to the Hospital Wing right now, and fast." Harry nodded his head, then helped Draco to his feet. He helped Draco limp his way out of the classroom, closed the door and said, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to spend some more time with you." Draco leaned forward and started kissing Harry, who kissed back for a split second.

"Are you crazy, not in the middle of the hallway!" he whispered. Draco backed away from Harry.

"Fine, take me to the Hospital Wing already, or, just take me to some empty room." Malfoy smiled.

"To an empty room we go." Harry looked over his shoulder, then wrapped his arm around Draco, who started limping again.

Harry couldn't hold back for to much longer. He decided to take his chance at the next place he saw fit. As he led Draco past the one-eyed witch statue, he stopped. He pointed his wand at the statue and said, "Dissendium." The statue moved out of the way to reveal the passageway that led to Hogsmeade.

"Where does this go?" Draco asked.

"You'll see. Light your wand." Harry ran into the passageway, light free. He hid along the sides of the passage until Draco was next to him. He jumped out at Draco and pushed him against the wall.

"Now whose aggressive?" Draco said in between kisses.

"Me." said Harry, who began taking off Draco's shirt. After he got Draco's shirt off, Harry got down to his knees and started kissing Draco's chest.

Draco let a small moan escape his mouth, which only made Harry keep going. Harry had now moved on to unzipping Draco's pants.

"What about to fast?" Draco said.

"I figured we were just moving to slow." said Harry, who by now had managed to get Draco's pants completely off. The only thing in the way between Harry's mouth and Draco's erection was Draco's boxers, which remained on for about thirty seconds more.

It was the moment Draco had been waiting for. Harry was sucking on Draco's dick and to Draco life couldn't get any better. He didn't care that he was in a dark passageway, with only the tip of a wand on the ground for lit up; all he cared about was the fact that he and Harry were finally having some fun.

"Stop," Draco whispered, "I'm coming." Harry pulled back before Draco finished. Harry rose to his feet and immediately started kissing Draco's mouth.

Eventually the pair stopped and headed back to the classroom. They got back as class was dismissed. On the way out the door, Draco slipped Harry a note.

_Prefect's bathroom, midnight. How about a swim? The password right now is Lemondrop. I don't know who comes up with these things, but there you go. See you there, Draco. P.S. I owe you the most amazing orgasm in the __world._


	4. Chapter 4

After classes had ended for the day, Harry spent the day with the Gryfindor Quidditch team, practicing for their upcoming match against Huflepuff. At dinner, Harry listened to Ron and Hermione bicker about random, unimportant, stuff. Harry just nodded when one of them said, "Isn't that right, Harry?"

For the remainder of the night, Harry attempted to do his homework, but failed on account of his mind wandering off into fantasies about Draco Malfoy. _"C'mon, pull your self together. You can wait three more hours. No I can't. Yes I can. I have to, I don't really have much of a choice."_ Eventually Harry just gave up on the homework idea, and spent the rest of the night playing chess with Ron. At around 10:30 they went to bed.

Ron fell asleep the moment he hit the pillow. _"At least now I can sneak out of this room easier."_ The only people who might catch him were Seamus, Dean, or Neville, but neither of those boys would care enough to ask his whereabouts.

Harry checked his watch at eleven-forty five, and decided it was time to leave. He went to the bottom of his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and his father's invisibility cloak. The path to the Prefect's Bathroom was clear, there couldn't possibly be any chance of him getting caught.

Filch's dot was in his office, Mrs. Norris was by his side, and all the teachers were in their offices. Peeves was down in the dungeons, which would have been a problem to Draco if he wasn't already in the Bathroom.

Harry put the cloak back, and walked out of the dorms and down to the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading by the light of the fire.

"Hermione?" said Harry.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing up at this hour?" she asked.

"I'm about to ask you the same question."

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to just come down here and read until I got tired." Hermione said. "Now its your turn. What are you doing?"

"Well, er." Harry tried to think of a quick lie. "I'm just going down to see Hagrid. He said there was something he wanted to show me."

"Really? Well do you mind if I come?" asked Hermione.

"Uhm, well Hagrid did say he just wanted to show me, and that'd he show you and Ron later on…."

"Yeah, yeah Harry. Who are you meeting tonight, is it the same person you were with the other two nights?" Hermione wasn't stupid. She saw right through Harry's pathetic excuse for a lie.

"It is, but I can't tell you who. I promised him I wouldn't tell."

"And whose he?"

"What do you mean he?" asked Harry, confused. _How does she know that the person I'm meeting is a boy?_

"You just said, 'I promised him I wouldn't tell,' so who is he?" asked Hermione. She could be real stubborn sometimes.

"Its, its," Harry paused. "You don't care that I'm doing stuff with a boy?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh, well, I still can't tell you who. Sorry Hermione, I promised." Harry smiled at his friend. Hermione sighed and nodded her head in defeat. "Thanks."

"No problem, and I'll cover for you if Ron asks. I can come up with better lies than you." Hermione smiled then sat back down on the couch and began reading her book. Harry continued out into the corridors, and then to the Prefects' Bathroom.

When he arrived at the portrait, he said "Lemon Drop." and it opened. The bathroom appeared to be empty, but Harry knew Draco was inside it. "Draco, you in here?"

"Turn around, silly." said a voice from behind Harry. Harry turned to face a completely naked Draco. His body was dripping wet, and his dick was as hard as a rock. "Want to go for a swim?"

"Sure." Harry pulled off his shirt, and then stripped down to nothing. His dick hadn't yet completely hardened, but after one kiss from a naked Draco, it was. He watched the naked blond do a dive into the pool-size bathtub. Harry had once been in it, but under different circumstances. This time would be much more fun.

Harry dove in after the boy, and the two of them did laps, talking about classes, teachers, and friends. Somehow the conversation turned into kissing, and then to rubbing, and eventually the two boys found themselves in the shower room, with Draco on his knees.

"I owe you something." said Draco, as he started kissing Harry's dick.

"Uh-huh." moaned Harry. "You do." He ran his hand tightly through Draco's wet hair, making Draco moan too. Harry pushed on the back of Draco's head, and Draco moved in to start sucking on Harry's cock.

Draco pulled away when he and Harry heard a splash in the bathtub. Someone had decided to use the tub at midnight. Draco grabbed a towel from the rack and through it over his body. Harry grabbed his clothes and put them on. "I got this." said Draco.

"Alright." Harry replied as he pulled his shirt over his head. Draco walked out of the shower room and started talking to the prefect in the bathtub. Harry took that time to sneak out into the hallway. After about five minutes Draco joined him.

"It was a fifth year." he said. "Looks like we can't go back in there. How about we go back to the Room of Requirement. I have some ideas to give it."

"Sounds good, I have a cover for tomorrow anyways." Harry replied. Then he entwined his hand with Draco's, and the two boys walked to the fifth floor hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco let go of Harry's hand when the door of the Room of Requirement magically appeared on the wall. "Ready?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and opened the door. The room was large, and only had one thing in it, a bed. By the looks of it, the bed looked quite comfortable.

"Keeping it simple?" Harry asked. Draco didn't say anything, but went down and lay quietly on the bed.

"I asked the room for the most comfortable bed ever made. The room really knows how to please people." Draco said.

"I'll have to test it." said Harry as he climbed in. "Its perfect." he pulled the covers over his body. "It's freezing, couldn't you have thought of a fire?" A fireplace began forming on the opposite side of the room, and then burst into flame. The room began to heat up instantly.

"Romantic." said Draco. He leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry kissed back.

Harry stopped kissing to ask Draco a question. "Is this all we are?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean, are we just, friends with benefits, or are we something more?" Harry replied. Draco didn't say anything in return. "I want to be something more. I really, _really_ like you Draco. And I want to be more than just fuck buddies."

"So do I, Harry. I've liked you for so long, I realized I liked you in third year, four years ago. I can almost remember the day I realized it perfectly. Do you remember the day Hagrid brought in the Hippogriff, and you were the only one it let ride?" Draco took hold of Harry's hand. Harry nodded in agreement, and squeezed tightly on Draco's hand. "When I saw you flying on Buckbeak, I knew it then. I knew I loved you." Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"That's," Harry felt his eyes water up. "That's really sweet, Draco."

"I want to be your boyfriend, Harry." said Draco. He took his free hand an wiped the tears that were beginning to fall from Harry's eyes.

"I want to be yours Draco." Harry said. "And, I trust you enough now…."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"I'm ready to have sex."

"Me too." was all Draco said in return. The two boys started stripping each other down. When the boys were both naked Draco looked at Harry and said, "So whose the catcher?"

Harry didn't really think that far ahead. He shrugged, and then said, "We'll take turns." Draco laughed quietly. And then said,

"I'll catch first then." A nightstand appeared next to the bed, and on it was a box of condoms. Both boys felt their faces turn red.

Harry took one of the condoms, and placed it over his extremely hard dick. Draco turned onto is chest, and Harry rubbed his dick against Draco's ass. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." Draco replied. Harry thrust his dick into Draco's tight ass, making Draco moan loudly.

The sex lasted a good amount of time, neither boy really knew how long, but knew it wasn't a quickie. Harry reached his orgasm, and before he started to let out his load pulled out of Draco's ass, making the blond boy moan one last time. Harry removed the condom, and let his cum spray onto his chest.

"Consider your debt paid Draco." He said quietly before cleaning off the sticky white stuff on his hard chest. When he cleaned it up, he and Draco began kissing.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow Harry." Draco said. "Want to meet me somewhere there?"

"I'd love to." Harry answered. Harry turned onto his back, so that Draco could rest his head on Harry's chest. Which is exactly what he did. Draco put his head on Harry's chest, and Harry kissed him on the head.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry."

"I love you more," said Harry as he yawned.

"Liar." said Draco, yawning too. "I'm glad you were my first time, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Was I really that good Draco?"

"However good you think you were, times twenty."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Draco hadn't spoken at all on the day after they had sex, except for the goodbyes and see you later. They didn't once get paired together for any class, nor were they ever in the same area. It wasn't until the school was on its way to its monthly Hogsmeade trip that Harry and Draco got to speak.

Draco had hung back in the Entrance Hall waiting for Harry to pass bye. When he saw the Gryfindor group, Draco yelled, "Potter, Snape wants to see you in the dungeons. He sent me to get you."

Harry turned at Draco, who winked. Harry then turned to his friends. "Little shit. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you." He walked towards the dungeons alone. He waited on the steps down until the group of third years and older exited, then he joined Draco back by the hourglasses.

"The Dorms are probably empty right now." said Harry, who pressed his body against Draco's.

"You think?" Draco asked, before kissing Harry. He felt Harry kiss back, and then pull away. "What's wrong?"

"We're in the middle of the entrance hall, someone can see." Harry looked over his shoulder, luckily no one was around. "Put this on, and follow me." He said, handing the invisibility cloak to Draco.

"Alright." Draco took the outstretched cloak, threw it over his body completely, and followed Harry up to the seventh floor painting of the fat lady.

"Gratias tibi ago." said Harry.

"Oh, what nice manners!" said the Fat Lady as she swung open. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You in?" whispered Harry.

"Hurry up, I want to see your bed, nice couches." Harry walked into the common room and led Draco to the seventh year boys' dorms. The room was empty like he knew it would be, and it would be like that for quite a bit.

"Which one is yours?" Draco asked as he took off the cloak.

"This one," said Harry as he collapsed into his four poster. Draco did the same, but onto Harry.

Harry felt his dick start to harden, Draco must have felt it too because he said, "Its your turn." and then started taking off Harry's clothes. It didn't take long for both boys to be stripped down.

Harry leaned over to the nightstand and took out something from the drawer. "Don't forget this." He said, handing the small packet to Draco who opened it and placed the condom over his dick.

Harry braced himself for the pain he knew would be arriving shortly. He felt Draco place his dick in his ass, and then moaned. It wasn't as bad as he thought.

The pain Harry expected came out in an abundance of pleasure, almost too much for one go. Harry moaned, almost too loudly.

"Sh. You don't want someone coming in do you?" said Draco, who moaned when he was about to cum. "I'm done." He took his dick out of Harry's ass, removed the condom, and let his load out on Harry's now face up chest. Then Harry slid down the bed and began sucking on Harry's dick. He stopped when he heard the door opening.

"Under the cloak," Harry hissed. He threw the cloak over Draco, who got onto the floor. The door opened just as Draco was completely covered.

"Oh there you are Harry," said Ron, who turned on the lamp by the door, and then took a closer look at his friend. "Oh, you're completely naked, awkward."

Harry pulled the blanket over his body, and searched for his boxers and jeans. He put them on and said, "Yeah…what are you doing back from Hogsmeade so early?"

"Hermione got bored, so we came back here to find you, and I did, but under bad circumstances."

"Clearly, well er, you wanna go practice some Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Sure." replied Ron.

"Let me just get erm, dressed."

"Yeah, you do that, oh and you got some," he paused and made a gesture on his stomach, "stuff to clean up…I'll give you your privacy."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said, Ron left the room. Draco stood up and took off the cloak.

"Holy Hell. That was way to close." said Harry.

"Yeah, but at least we're not busted." Draco had on clothes now. Harry still had to put on a shirt. "Want me to finish you off? I don't think you want to ride on a broom with _that_ bulging out of your pants."

"Sure," said Harry as he unzipped his pants. After Harry finished, he met Ron in the common room. Draco was hidden under the cloak.

The two boys, and the invisible Draco, left the common room. When they got to the entrance Hall, Draco went to the Dungeons, and Harry and Ron went outside.

For the rest of the afternoon, Harry and Ron flew around the pitch. Harry served as a temporary Chaser so Ron could practice his Keeping skills.

While the two Gryffindors practiced, Draco silently watched in the stands. After returning to the Dungeons, he got bored so he made his way out to the pitch. He was still under the invisibility cloak, admiring his lover fly brilliantly through the field, his messy hair flying in the wind, and his lightning bolt scar exposing itself to the world.


End file.
